


Alex Reborn

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Alex Reborn [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Alex Danvers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: After having her memory wiped of Kara being Supergirl, Alex becomes a different person with a dark motive for justice, she then begins to assemble a team known as Alex's Flock to help her rid the world of paranormal creatures, but soon Alex will have to face her own demons and a past lover in her quest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will feature Alex with no memory of Kara as Supergirl and Sara, Ava and Gideon as The Sirens Of Space-Time.

Sara woke up to the sound of someone tapping at her window. Getting out of bed, she slips on a robe because she sleeps in the nude and walks over to her window to see Charlie, Zari's girlfriend, standing outside on the balcony. Sara then proceeds to open the window and then Charlie climbs in and closes the window behind her when she's inside.

"I hope I didn't wake you, mate," Charlie says to Sara. The blonde shrugged before responding, "no big deal, I was about to get up anyway." Which was a lie, but Charlie didn't have to know that, satisfied, she follows Sara into the kitchen as she flipped on the lights and grabs a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses. She then pours her and Charlie a glass full and sits down.

"Have a seat and stay awhile," Sara says to Charlie who is still standing, the shapeshifter sits down as she was asked and picks up the glass that's in front of her and takes a sip.

"So tell me what's on your mind," Sara said, hoping that Charlie and Zari weren't having trouble in their relationship, but would help if that happened to be the case.

"Me and Zari got a visit from someone named Alex Danvers this morning," Charlie said and has another sip of whiskey before continuing, "she wants to meet with us and your team later today."

Sara was a part of a team known as The Sirens Of Space-Time that dealt with Supernatural creatures and Alex Danvers was a director of The DEO that dealt with hostile aliens with the help of Supergirl, so why would she want to visit with her and her team? And what agenda did she have up her sleeve?

"And before you ask, she's cut ties with Supergirl," Charlie said. That was odd because Supergirl and Alex were inseparable, but something must have happened and maybe Charlie could tell Sara what that something was.

"I don't know what happened, I just know that she almost busted a cap in Supergirl last week when Alex was trying to detain some hostiles when Supergirl got involved.

"And how did she get involved?" Sara asked knowing that Alex and Supergirl never had an misunderstanding before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Supergirl claims that the hostiles that attacked were assaulting peaceful aliens while Alex says that the hostiles only attacked because they were under the influence of a super drug."

Sara was starting to understand what was going on and she wanted no part of it so she finished her whiskey and stood up and said, "see yourself out when you're finished and tell Danvers I want no part of her family fued" Nor did Charlie, but there was something about the whole thing that was puzzling her and it puzzled Zari too and if Sara was honest it puzzled her to, but she didn't want to get involved because Alex and Kara were her friends and friendships can be distorted when you take the other person's side in a dispute, so it was best for her to stay out of it and let them work it out.

"Will do, mate and by the way, Zari says hi." Charlie added, Sara smiles before responding, "tell her I said hi too." Charlie agreed to do so and finished her whiskey before leaving the way she came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is secretly seeing Sam and Sam wants more than casual sex

Alex waits until her fling is fast asleep before sneaking out of bed to get dressed. As she fumbles in the dark for her clothes, the woman in question reaches for her and noticed that she's in bed alone.

"Leaving so soon?" Sam mumbled sheepishly.

"I've got to get going and I didn't want to wake you." Alex reply. Sam sits up and rests her head against the headboard before patting the bed for Alex to sit. Against her better judgment, Alex does as she was asked.

"You can stay you know. I enjoy having you around and Ruby loves you being here as well."

Sam was playing dirty by using Ruby against her knowing that Alex didn't want to hurt Sam's daughter it was bad enough that she was using Sam to satisfy her urges, but Sam didn't seem to mind or so Alex thinks.

"And I enjoy spending time with Ruby too, but I've got to get back to National City, I have a job."

Sam understood, but unlike the other times before when Alex would come over to get off and leave, she was cutting her off.

"You can go, but don't expect me just to take this lying down."

Alex smirks and says, " bitch please, you're be begging me to come back within a week or so when you need me, besides batteries don't last forever."

Sam was fuming at Alex's comment and in angry picks up a vase and tosses at Alex but it hits the door as Alex walks out the door.

"Fuck you, Danvers!" Sam said and that would be the last thing Alex heard as she exits Sam's house.

Sara woke up to the feeling of someone stroking their fingers across her skin, she smiled in her sleep and lets out a light yelp when the person in question starts nibbling playfully on her ear.

"If you want to fuck me, all you had to do was wake me up," Sara said.

"I know, but it's more fun this way," Ava said. Sara opens her eyes and pounces on Ava and they take turns rolling around in the bed, wrestling to be on top. Finally, Sara is able to get Ava to submit, only because Ava likes for her little spoon to be dominated every once in a while and Sara doesn't disappoint when she takes charge.

"I guess tonight I'm the big spoon," Sara said mockingly. Ava scoffed, "keep dreaming."

"I rather give you a proper tongue lashing." Sara purred causing Ava to shutter in response.

"Oh God, yes!" Ava moaned.

"May I eat your pussy, Ava." Sara shyly, causing Ava to moan again, "yes, please, Sara eat my pussy." Sara didn't have to be told twice as crawls down Ava tone body leaving a trail of kisses down the taller woman's nude body. When she reached her destination, she opens Ava's legs and is about to dive in a claim her prize when Gideon chimes in.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain Lance, but a Ms al Ghul and your sister are here to see you."

"Tell I'll be there in a minute," Sara said in frustration as Ava growls at the AI before she goes offline.

"To be continued," Sara announced before receiving a playful smack on the butt from Ava. Sara groans and her eyes rolled out of her head as she walks out of her room to greet her former girlfriend and her sister's doppelganger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story leave me a kudos and comment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story if you are please leave a kudos and comment.


End file.
